The Beast Within
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: what if a lycan werewolf found Harry at the Dursley’s and turned him after he killed the Dursleys. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: what if a lycan werewolf found Harry at the Dursley's and turned him after he killed the Dursleys. Harry then ran away and was found by a werewolf village that taught him about magic and the wizarding world. How different will Harry be with this strange upbringing? What will happen when he falls for the littlest Weasley? Can he learn how to control the beast within?

**The Beast Within**

**Chapter one: The Arrival **

(Harry's POV)

I ran and ran, I felt the dirt and bark underneath my bare feet as I ran through the forest, I bent over and started to use my claws to pick up speed. I ran as I heard the sounds of young children and teenagers happily conversing in the distance, I felt the rain hit the shirt on my back making it cling to my toned chest, I could sense the creatures of the forest scatter as I ran past, they could tell a lycan when they saw one. As I was running I thought back to my village and my chief and my sister, yes I didn't want to go but I had to, to protect them, to keep them safe, yes, I was doing this for them, for my village for my friends, my people. My family. I started to change a little, into my half wolf form, to gain even more speed, if I would have to guess I would say I was going one thousand and fifty MPH, but I still had two thousand miles to go, but I could still hear sound, the sound of a train stopping in a station, I grew out my claws and made my feet more paw like, I gained more speed as I thought of the path that lay ahead of me, I had not bean around humans that didn't know about me since I was five. And now I would have to keep half my life a secret from an entire castle, a castle that houses not only the most powerful and perceptive wizard in the world but a werewolf too, it was going to be hard but I had to do it I was the only one who could. Another one thousand miles left and I could hear the sounds were getting closer, the sounds of thestral drawn carriages coming to a stop, boats being docked, I could smell it to the smell of thousands of witches and wizards, the smell of a feast. Faster, I needed to go faster, I grew pads on my hands and my legs shifted to that of a wolf's, I gained even more speed as I dug my paws into the wet, muddy forest floor, one hundred miles to go, the smell was getting stronger the smell of humans defenseless, succulent humans, delis- NO! I couldn't think like that, I couldn't lose control, I would have to live with these humans for at least a year, I couldn't let the beast control me. I'm almost there ten more miles, the smell was so strong in this form, it was so hard not to give in, to not let lose and kill, but that was why I had to do this because anyone else in my village would have given in by now. I was almost there, I could hear the heart beats, thump thump… thump… thump… thump.. Thump.. Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump. I broke through the trees and onto a grassy area, and there it was, Hogwarts the place I would call home for the next few mouths, I Chakor Mingan had just arrived at Hogwarts castle.

(Ginny's POV)

I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Ron and Susan. it was just like any other beginning of the year feast, but there was something different I don't know what it is but I can tell something was about to change.

I was brought out of my musings by the headmaster clearing his throat, it was a normal gesture but the entire hall fell silent "thank you now let me welcome you all back to a wonderful year at Hogwarts. First let me tell you the staff changes, it is my grave duty to tell you that professor Binns has moved on to the next great adventure" a defining roar of cheers started as soon as the head master finished his sentence but the cheering abruptly stopped as he cleared his throat "yes I know we have all had a hard time staying awake in his class but please do show a little respect. Now moving on as prof. Binns replacement we have prof. Remus Lupin" as he said this a scruffy looking man stood up and smiled a sad smile "next we have an old teacher coming back this year let us all welcome back your new potions professor, prof. Slughorn which means that as your new dada professor we have prof. Snape" the attire hall was quiet you could hear a pin drop. That is in till the slytherins broke out into applause "now that all the announcements are threw let us begin the fea-" but the headmaster was cut of by the great hall doors banged opened at the same time as a loud clap of thunder knocked out the lights in the hall. There standing in the door was a young man of 16 about 5'11" tall in a large ripped trench coat and long, shaggy, shoulder length pitch black hair, and peaking out through his bangs were the most beautiful yet _piercing_ emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

The head master was the first to react he drew his wand and pointed is at the strange man "who are you! What do you want?"

The stranger lifted his hand and snapped. And with that the lights came back on, "I believe that you have my name on the list of fifth years. Chakor Mingan"

Dumbledore dropped he's wand arm and smiled at the stranger, Chakor, "Ahhhh Mr. Mingan I thought you weren't going to make it. Would you mind telling me where Miss Piel is" Chakor got a small smile on hsis face and said "well she got caught up in some family stuff and should be here tomorrow morning" Dumbledore just nodded "I believe that when you were pre sorted that you were in Gryffindor correct?" at receiving Chakor's nod he continued "well if you would proceed to the Gryffindor table we can start the feast "

Chakor nodded and headed in my direction it was then that I noticed that the only empty seat was next to me. I was starting to get nerves as he got closer, he was incredibly well built, you could see his well toned abs and chest through his wet t-shirt, that along with his black scruffy hair and gorgeous green eyes, that shone with kindness and compassioned but at the same time determination and calculation, made him the best (and at the same time intimidating) looking guy I hade ever seen. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me

"Do you mind if I sit here, miss…?"

"Umm… uhh" I shook my head to clear "Weasley, Ginny Weasley of course you can sit here, this is my friend Hermione Granger, my brother Ron, and his girlfriend Susan Bones"

"Hello my name's Chakor Mingan but my friends call me Cole" he introduced himself as he sat down, he was dripping all over to floor but before I could say anything Hermione beat me to it "umm don't you want to dry off before you eat"

He then looked down at him self, his cheeks tinted pink a little like he hadn't even realized that he was dripping wet "my apologies, I hadn't noticed" with that he snapped his fingers and he was completely dry, as was the floor, if I hadn't seen it my self I would have never believed their was any water at all, I hade to hand it to him he was pretty good with a wand. I froze, it was only then that I realized that he hadn't used a wand, and judging by the looks on the rest of those who had seen they had come to the same conclusion as me, the new kid just did wandless magic.

Hermione was the first of us to over come their shock "yo- you ju- just di- di- did wandless magic?" Chak just nodded "bu- but tha- tha- that's im- impossible" the rest of us just nodded our heads dumbly

But he just smiled "where I come from no one uses a wand unless it's in battle. Our wands strengthen us but are not a necessity simple things like drying charms are never done with a wand after you are older than nine"

"But that's not possible only the most powerful of wizards can do wandless magic " Hermione stated with usual 'I read that from a book so it must be true' tone

Cole just smirked and replied "well in my village we start our magical education when we're four so by the time you were starting I could already pass my NEWTS"

Apparently for once Ron was paying attention; because he asked the question we were all thinking "if your so smart and powerful then why are you here?"

"Well my grandpa thought it would be good for me to get out and meet some people who I hadn't known since I was a baby"

"So you live with your grandpa?" I questioned

"Actually I live with my master Dilawar"

"WHAT" Hermione exclaimed, clearly outraged "you mean you're his slave"

Cole started laughing "I meant master as in a master-apprentice relationship although he dose work me really hard but the end result is worth it"

"Ok that makes since but in an apprenticeship doesn't your family have to give you up" I asked, at Cole's nod I continued "but if that's true then why does your grandpa have a say in what you do"

"It's because he's the chief of my village "

It was at that point when the feast appeared; we all started to pile food on our plates and started to eat

I couldn't help but steal glances at Cole "_he is so hot and he actually seems nice unlike most guys around here"_

It was one of these times when he caught me but instead of saying anything about it he just smiled "so Ginny what is it like here at Hogwarts"

I smiled and started to tell him all about Hogwarts, my family, the gits in slytherin and all kinds of other stuff about my life it was obvious that we were hitting it off.

By the time I was done the desert was done and Dumbledore was ending the feast "well now that all our stomachs are full we can make our way to bed so you can all get well rested for the day full of learning you have ahead of you tomorrow. Now off you trot" with that everyone stood and headed for bed

I turned to Cole "do you know where the common room?" I asked him

"Umm yeah they showed me when I got sorted over the summer, behind the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor right" he replied with a grin

"_God he looks so cute when he does that"_ I shook my self "yeah that's where it is. Do you want me to walk up there with you?"

"Well I would have to be stupid not to except an offer from such a beautiful girl"

I could feel my face heat up at his comment "why Chakor are you hitting on me"

He grinned "well that depends Ginevra is it working"

I giggled "hummmm I think it is"

(Harry/Cole's POV)

"Hummmm I think it is" she giggled

"_Man I love her laugh it's like bells" _I thought as we walked up to the common room. But I shook my self when I realized what I was thinking "_no you can't think like that what would master say If he knew I was falling for a human I would be the laughingstock of the village the top warrior and chief's grandson falls for a human" _she chose that moment to flash me a dazzling smile that made my heart skip "_ok screw the village, and how do I know she would even fell the same about me_" I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized she had said something.

"I'm sorry what did you say" I said sheepishly

She just smiled "I said you know a lot about me but I know nothing about you"

I started to sweat but I didn't want her to know how nervous I was so I replied "oh well ask anything you like"

She thought for a minute before finally asking "ok well what's your family like"

I inwardly sighed in relief "I don't have as big of a family as you it's just me, my grandpa and my ten year old sister Leela and I guess you could count Dilawar he's kind of like an uncle to my sister or at least that's what she calls him"

"But what about your parents"

I could feel myself stiffen "they died when I was 1, I was raised by my grandmother till I was seven and my apprenticeship started. I remember how mad she was when my grandpa mentioned it, I was six at the time and he wanted me to start early but my grandma wouldn't let him take me away from her, she said I could just continue with my normal education in till I was eleven. He conceded and let her have her way, that is in till she died after she was dead he waited a year before we decided together that an apprenticeship was the best way to train me, you see my grandmother was killed when we were out in the forest by ourselves I blamed my self for years and threw my self into learning how to protect my self and the people I love. But then I met Leela she was only three and her entire family was slaughtered, by something that no one in my village is aloud to talk about with outsiders, so I found her in a broken and smashed up house, she was in the living room sitting next to her mother's body crying. So I went over to her and started to comfort her, I eventualy got her to come with me but she still didn't say anything to anyone for a month and she would never leave my side. Then one night she was having a nightmare so I woke her up, told her it was alright and let her cry on my shoulder, but when she stopped crying she looked up at me and said the first thing I had heard her say 'Cowl will yow be myw new biwg browder' I couldn't take it she was so hurt and all I wanted was to make her feel better it was then I realized that I already loved her like a sister so I said ' I already am Le' then her face lit up and she hugged me and said I lowve you Cowl' we helped each other from their I helped her get over her parents death and she helped me see that it wasn't my fault about my grandmother"

I then felt Ginny's arms around me and I looked down to see that she was crying "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but the part about Leela was cute"

Ii laughed "yeah she is cute but never let her hear you call her little she hates it and you won't think she's cute when she pranks you and trust me she can make you scream for mercy within a week"

Ginny giggled "she sounds like Fred and George they're the biggest pranksters I have ever met"

For the rest of the trip up to the portrait hole we traded stories about our families and friends

When we got to the common room she yawned and said "well i'm going to bed but I'll see you here before breakfast right?

I smiled and replied "sure thing but I get up pretty early so if i'm not up here then I'll be down in the great hall"

"Ok well goon night Cole"

"Night Ginny

**A/N well there is the first chapter I hope you like it and don't be afraid to criticize **

**Oh and if anybody knows of any good Harry Ginny fics where Harry is or gets turned into a werewolf tell me**

**Z **


	2. AN important must read

A/N okay I would really like to update but I need someone to vote on my poll that I have on my profile before I can write the next chapter so please vote, And if you are to lazy to go to my profile then just leave a review with your vote. Now the poll is,

**this is for the beast within should i make voldemort the villan in this or create my own?**

1

b) A creature that has human qualities

2

a) Voldemort

3

c) A spirit that will posses some one


End file.
